


Stiles is an oblivious idiot but it’s fine

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Friends, Cute Ending, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Oblivious, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is an idiot, not really bad just oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: Derek tried to tell Stiles how he feels through a rose on Valentine’s Day... stiles doesn’t get it... until he does
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 311





	Stiles is an oblivious idiot but it’s fine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour and didn’t edit it so um, grammar mistakes may be unavoidable. Enjoy :)

Stiles rolled his eyes as Scott handed Allison a bouquet of roses and a jewelry box from his backpack, a blush running all the way down his neck. Allison gasped, taking the flowers with gentle hands and placing them on the cafeteria table as she reached into her own backpack and pulled out two tickets to Blink-182. Scott embraced her with an excited gasp, kissing her cheek repeatedly. 

Stiles' eyes moved to Erica, who was showing Lydia the brand new leather jacket that she was sporting, courtesy of Boyd, who in turn was telling Jackson about the car part Erica ordered for the Cadillac he was fixing up. 

Lydia told Erica about the four dozen roses that Aiden had delivered to her first period and the new watch she bought for him. 

Jackson told Boyd about the surprise date that Danny was taking him on, and all the predictions he had for it.

Stiles isn't too sure where his friends got the money for all of this, he's assuming they had been saving up because he knows for a fact a shift at each of their after school jobs didn't pay for these gifts. He also isn't too sure how all of their presents were such a success, when they literally couldn't pick out their significant others favorite candies on movie nights.

"I have to go get something from my locker." His words didn't garner a response as each of his friends were consumed with their valentine's gifts and dates. Stiles rolled his eyes as he pushed up from the cafeteria table and started for the doors. The halls were relatively empty, a few students standing around and talking. The hallway where his locker was located was vacant, the chattering in the cafeteria muffled from where he was standing. 

"Stiles" his own name was called just as he got to his locker. When he turned, Derek Hale was walking towards him with his hands behind his back. His cheeks were covered with a rosy red blush beneath his thickly frames glasses. He was wearing a black denim jacket over a dark red tee shirt and tight black jeans. Derek was attractive, Stiles could admit that much. The entire Hale family was unfairly attractive, with perfect teeth, beautiful black hair, and amazing green eyes. Derek though, Derek had such an airy, pretty, essence to him and Stiles found himself staring more times than he could count. 

Derek strutted up to him in all of his grace, smiling shyly when he got to him. 

"Hey Derek" Stiles greeted warily. The two had been inseparable from kindergarten up until the beginning of sixth grade when Stiles met Scott. Derek sort of slipped into the cracks, shrinking into himself until he stopped accepting Stiles' attempts to hang out. Stiles hadn't wanted to ask, too afraid of the answer, so they just stopped talking unless they were paired up in class. 

"Um, this is for you" Derek pulled a rose from behind his back, a small piece of paper hanging from the top of the stem. Stiles' eyebrows raised, his eyes scanning behind Derek for someone to be silently laughing at them. 

"Thanks." Stiles skeptically took the rose, waiting for the punch line. "I don't get it?" he said with an awkward chuckle. He watched Derek's Addams apple bob on a swallow. 

"Don't get what?" Derek asked softly, his forehead creasing. 

"Is like an old buddy type of thing?" Stiles twirled the rose in his fingers. "Or for like chess club?" he asked. 

"Um, if you want it to be." Derek shrugged, taking a step back. 

"I mean, what else would it be for?" Stiles asked obliviously. Derek's shoulders hunched slightly as he took a few more steps back, his face going completely red. 

"Nothing, you're right, for chess club or whatever." Derek spun on his heels and started down the hall at a fast pace. Stiles watched him retreat like a kicked puppy, his stomach dropping. He looked down at the rose, twirling it some more and watching the dangling paper spin on the string it was attached to. Stiles picked up the paper and unfolded it, reading the neat cursive letters written in black ink. 

hope you feel the same. Love, Derek

His eyebrows scrunched as he read the words over and over. 

"Feel the same?" he rolled the words around on his tongue until they finally clicked. His head whipped to the end of the hallway, eyes wide and mouth gaping open. Derek was nowhere to be seen by now, probably running far away from the rejection that Stiles just unknowingly bestowed in this hallway. With a loud groan, Stiles turned around and banged his forehead against his locker. 

"Idiot!" he seethed at himself. 

Stiles pushed himself away from his locker and started running down the hall in the direction that Derek had went. Stiles can be oblivious sometimes, he can be a complete idiot at the best of times and a complete asshole at the worst. It took him a week to connect the dots after his father told him he was seeing someone and he spotted him and Melissa at dinner. But this, this takes the cake of Stiles being an absolute idiot. It hurt his heart when Derek stopped talking to him in the sixth grade, it broke his heart when he saw Derek kissing Johnny McClain at a part in junior year and he subsequently realized he was in love with his old best friend, and it's completely tearing him apart that he just accidentally rejected that boy because he was, and this cannot be stressed enough, he is a complete idiot. 

"Carrie!" Stiles pointed at the blonde girl, making her jump. "Did you see Derek?" he asked frantically. 

"No," she raised her hands as if in surrender and Stiles groaned as he continued running down the hall. He ran back into the cafeteria, searching the crowd of students for the black haired boy, coming up completely empty. He ran over to the table where his friends were sitting, slamming his hands down on the table and making all of them flinch and turn towards him. 

"Have any of you lovebirds seen Derek?" he asked. 

"Derek who?" Lydia prompted. 

"Derek Hale," Stiles said. 

"That kid with the braces?" Allison asked

"No, that's Derek Jones. Hale is the one with the gap" Jackson said, gesturing to his teeth. 

"No, that's Derek McNeil. Derek Hale is the dude that always smells like mint," Scott shook his head. 

"I think that's Eric," Boyd said. 

"Eric Velasquez?" Erica asked, Boyd nodding. "I think I just saw him with Tammy by the back doors," Erica said, turning back to Stiles. 

"What? No! Derek Hale, glasses, cute little bunny teeth, brilliant green eyes, smells like lavender and campfire smoke," Stiles said. The group stared at him for a second, looked at each other, then back at him. 

"No idea who you're talking about," Lydia shrugged. 

"Wait, you mean Laura Hales brother?" Erica asked. 

"Yes!" Stiles gesticulated. 

"No idea," Erica shrugged, making Stiles grit his teeth. 

"I saw Cora Hale outside by the oak tree not too long ago, did you guys see her new streaks? Blue really works for her," Allison said, getting sucked into a conversation of Erica wanting to get red streaks in her hair. Stiles took the information and ran with it, literally. He ran outside, right over to the oak tree where Cora Hale was sitting with a group of her friends on one of the tables beneath the oak tree. 

"Cora!" Stiles yelled as he ran up to the girls table. She looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows and slight grimace. Ah, Stiles almost forgot about the signature Hale glare. No matter how attractive the Hale siblings were, they were all almost always glaring at something. 

"Who the hell are you?" She asked, making her friends snicker. 

"Not important, where's your brother?" he asked, his heart rate rabbiting in his chest. 

"Derek?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. 

"No Miguel," Stiles leveled her with a blank look, "Yes Derek!" he exclaimed a second later. 

"Jeez, I don't know, " She shrugged. "Probably off doing something nerdy and lame," She scoffed. Stiles groaned, clenching his fists. 

"Do you have any clue at all where he might be?" he asked. 

"Why are you looking for him?" She asked, tilting her head. 

"Because I need to talk to him, do you know where he might be or not?" Stiles asked impatiently. 

"I don't know, check the art room, he eats lunch in there sometimes-" she couldn't get another word out before Stiles was running again. His shoes slid on the linoleum inside of the school as he tripped around each corridor, searching for the art room that he's sure he's never stepped foot in. 

It took him ten minutes of running around the entire school until he found it. He was out of breath and started to sweat when he finally broke through the doors. 

And Derek wasn't in there. 

Stiles slumped against the door, his chest burning and his face hot. He looked down at the rose in his hand, running his fingers over the delicate pedals as he swallowed a lump in his throat. 

Idiot. 

-

After an hour of groveling and proclamations of undying teenage love to his father, he had the Hale's address. Ten more minutes later he was standing outside of the Hale residence, knocking persistently on the door with shaky hands. The rose was sitting on his dashboard, and a dozen of fresh ones were hidden behind his back with a danging piece of paper on one of them. 

After a minute or two of unwavering knocking, a tall dark haired girl answered. 

"Knock one more time and I'll shove your fist up your ass," She bit at him once the door swung open. Laura. 

"Is Derek here?" He asked impatiently, which seems to be one of the most recurring emotions of the day.

"Why?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Jeez you Hales and your questions," Stiles muttered to himself. "I'd like to confess my undying love to him, so is he here?" he raised his eyebrows. Laura raised her own eyebrows, moving aside and pointing up a set of stairs. 

"First door to the left," She said. Stiles didn't say anything, just slid past her and took the stairs two at a time. Once he was in front of the door though, he stopped. He took a few seconds to breathe, pulling air into his lungs slowly and releasing it shakily. He knocked softly, the roses hidden behind his back still. 

"I told you I'm not hungry Laura, leave me alone," Derek's voice was soft and muffled through the door. Stiles slowly twisted the door know and let the door open. Derek was laying on his bed with his back facing Stiles, still dressed from school and reading a book with the glow from a lamp on his bedside table. Stiles let the door shut on his own, standing close to it. 

"I'm an idiot," are the first words that come out of his lips. Derek turns fast, the book falling from his hand as he sits up. 

"Stiles? What the hell are you doing here?" he tugs his jacket closed subconsciously. 

"Telling you how much of an idiot I am," Stiles chuckled at himself, then sighing as he pulled the roses from behind his back. Derek's face fell with confusion, but he took the dozen when Stiles pushed it towards him. He opened the small piece of paper slowly, his face scrunching softly. 

I do. Love, Stiles, the idiot. 

Derek looked up slowly, the paper slowly falling from his fingers. 

"Are you serious?" he asked softly. Stiles sighed, taking another step closer to the boy. 

"Yeah dude, I realized I loved you in junior year when I saw you kiss Johnny McClain, and I've probably been in love with you since kindergarten." Stiles raked his fingers through his hair nervously. Derek placed the roses on his bed as he stood up, a smile creeping onto his face. 

"So you're just an idiot?" Derek asked. 

"I'm just a giant idiot," Stiles smiled. Derek bit his lip to contain his smile as he wrapped his arms around Stiles' shoulders. Stiles' hands fell to the boys hips, pulling him close as their lips met. Derek tasted like chocolate and cola, and Stiles couldn't get enough of how soft and warm his lips felt against his own. Stiles hands slid from his hips to the small of his back, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him flush against him. Derek's breath hitched, his fingers tangling in Stiles' hair. Their noses bumped as they shifted, their lips slotting together in such a perfect way that it made their bones ache. 

"Does this mean you'll let me take you out?" Stiles asked once they pulled up for air. Derek laughed breathlessly, his head falling so that his forehead rested against Stiles' shoulder. 

"You're an idiot," he said. "yes," he added a second later.


End file.
